1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle disc brake device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle disc brake device, which has an actuation unit that is adjustable relative to a fixed member.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle. In particular, bicycle braking system components have been extensively redesigned over the years.
There are several types of bicycle brake devices, which are currently available. Examples of some types of common bicycle brake devices include rim brakes and disc brakes. Disc brakes can by hydraulically actuated or mechanically actuated. Rim brakes are typically mechanically actuated. If a brake system with very strong braking force in wet and dry conditions is desired, a disc brake system is typically utilized. Disc brake systems provide a substantial braking power in relationship to the amount of braking force applied to the brake lever. Also, disc brake systems typically provide a high level of consistency in all types of weather and riding conditions.
Conventionally, a disc brake device is composed of a pair of brake pads that are mounted to a caliper housing. The brake pads are pressed against a brake disc or brake rotor that is fixed to the wheel to halt the rotation of the disc, and thus, the rotation of the wheel. At least one of the brake pads is moved toward the disc hydraulically or mechanically (e.g. by a cam mechanism).
Hydraulic disc brake systems provide excellent performance. However, such systems are relatively complicated and expensive to manufacture and/or assemble. Moreover, hydraulic disc brake systems can be relatively heavy.
Mechanical disc brake systems typically use a conventional Bowden type cable coupled to a swinging arm. Movement of the swinging arm causes movement of one or more braking members using an intermediate mechanism such as a cam mechanism. Mechanical disc brake systems are typically less expensive and lighter weight than hydraulic disc brake systems.
In either case, prior disc brake systems utilize a front brake device mounted to the front fork and a rear disc brake device mounted on a rear fork (e.g. rear triangle or rear suspension fork). Depending on the type of frame, the exact mounting locations of the front and rear disc brake devices may vary. Depending on the mounting location, the actuation lines of typical disc brake devices are not always optimally positioned or routed along the bicycle frame. Less than optimal routing of the actuation lines can also lead to an unattractive appearance and/or complicated installation.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the bicycle art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved bicycle disc brake device. This invention addresses this need in the bicycle art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the bicycle art from this disclosure.